forbiden love
by kakashi's paparazzi
Summary: a ice princess starts to fall for kakashi but will she refuse him or will she refuse her parents wishes. my first lemon so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

Hitomi was sleeping when all of a sudden there was a smell of smoke. She woke up to sounds of running. When she got out of her room, robe clutched in her hand, she asked a passing servant what happened. "A bomb went off" he repiled . Hitomi let out a scream. Her parents ran into her room and Hitomi asked them "whats going on". Her father took her in his arms and held her close to his chest. "shhhh. it's going to be all right." Her father said. "I must stay and fight." he said to her. your mother takes you and starts to run towards the door. you scream "daddy NO!!!!" just then you see rogue ninja attack your father. you knew he wasnt going to win the fight. your mother was stoped by the door. you stare into red eyes. your mother puts you down and says "run and never turn back".

END OF FLASHBACK

you woke up screaming and jumped off the bed hiting the floor. you get up and look at the clock. 'crap im late'. you jump in the shower and get ready. you hear a knock on the door. you say "im coming". you threw on your clothes and get the door. akihiko is at the door. you say "hello akihiko what brings you here". he says " the king wants to see you." you say. "ok". you run to the palace. you knock on the door. he summends you. yes uncle you wanted to see me. " ah my lovly niece." you sweat drop. "i have a mission for you." you say " ok what needs to be done." he says "you going to konoha to help train some students." you say "ok when do i leave." "you leave first thing tomorow and please dont be late." you nerviously laugh. "ok ill try not to be." you go home and pack your stuff. you grab you parents photo from off your bed side table. you kiss it and gently put it in you bag. you decide to go tell akihiko that good news. you go to his place and knock on the door. he opens it and invites you in. you say "akihiko im going to konhoa for a while." "o wow thats good. when do you have to leave." "first thing tomorow morning." "wow so what do you plan on doing for the rest of today?" "well i was hoping to spend it with you." "that would be awesome." you say "lets go get something to eat im startving." he says "ok what are you in the mood for?" " how about some ramen." he says "sounds good to me." it was about 5 o'clock when you reached the resturant. you both order your favorite. it was kinda akward beacuse i new he didnt want me to leave. i could see it in his eyes. after we were done eating we chated for alittle bit. i noticed the stars were out so i got up and said "i want to take you some where." he was a little shocked but said "ok." you go to your favorite spot to be alone. the stars were beautiful tonight. you layed on the grass and draged him with you. you both stared at them for awhile but he spoke " im not happy about you leaving tomorow." "i know your not i could see it in your eyes, but you could always come visit me or i could come back here." he said "ya i know... do you want to go to the bar?" you said " i thought you were never going to ask." both of you rush of to the bar. you order sake and he orders a beer. you say " why do you drink so light." he says "i dont know i like the way beer tasts." you laugh and down your sake. you guys are talking and laughing. you just notice that hes holding your hand. by then you were drunk. you say saductavly "do you want to dance" he sqeezes your hand and you took it as a yes. you lead him to the dance floor. he blushes madly when you dance on him. you look at the clock and notice that its 2am. you tell him this and he walks you home. when you reach the door akihiko turns to leave. you say "waite can you stay with me." he turns to you and kiss you. he says " i thought you were never going to ask." you both laugh and you drag him in. you both go up to your room. you grab your clothes and walk to the bathroom to change. you come out to see akihiko already changed and in your bed. he lifts the sheets and pats the space next to him. you climb in and snuggle agienst him. you look him in the eyes with innicint looking eyes. then you push him off the bed. he smacks agenst the ground and a little confused looked up at you. you were laughing at him. he pulls you down and you land on top of him. you westled him and fliped you to ware you were on the bottom now.

LEMON

he had your hands pinned. you say "ha ok fine you win this round." you gave him a giving up face. he stares into your eyes and says "you have such amazing eyes." and you ask "wha-" but you were cut of. he kissed you and you kissed him back. while you were making out he lifted you up and layed you on the bed. one of his hands was on the small of your back the other was moving down your stomache. he pulled your top off and you pulled his off. he was kissing your neck and you dug your nails in to his bare back. he moaned and un cliped your bra and slid it off of you. he started to suck on your breast and massage your other one. you let a little moan come out. you reached to pull off his boxers. you got them half way down. he stops what hes doing to pull them off. he starts to go down on you. he pulls your shorts of. he comes back up to give you a kiss. he leans on you and you could feel his erection in between your legs. you arch your back wanting it to be inside of you. you moan in frustation how can he tease you like this. he laughs a little and says "what" you say "you know what". he says inicintly " i dont know what your talking about." you give him the evil eye and start to kiss him. you pull down your panties and take them off. he starts to kiss you neck. he starts to move down on you kissing the insides off your thighs. his hand moves up your thigh and he slips his finger inside you. you moan. he lickes your clit and starts to eat you out. you were about to come but he stoped. you say "why did you stop" he says beacuse i dont want you to come yet." he starts kissing you again but this time you were going to turn it around on him. you sit up and so does he. your hands are on his chest moving toward his erection. you grasp his penis and said"wow" he said "what" looking a little enbaressed. you say its huge. he starts to laugh. you go down and stick the tip off his penis in your mouth. he puts his hand on you head holding your hair. you look up at him while you massage his penis with your toung. he moans a little. you start to go deeper. you deep throat his penis streching your mouth to the limit. he was about to come but you stoped aswell. he asked you "why did you stop." you say "beacuse i didnt want you to come yet." he smirked and pushed you back on the bed. he starts to rub his penis on your wet pussy. you moan and say"please put it in." he smirked at you again still rubing his penis agenst you. you couldnt take it any longer so you arched your back and his penis rughly enters your pussy. you start to moan and so does he. he was gental at first but he started to pound you. you were so loud beacuse it felt so good. all of a sudden he stops and flips you on your stomache and pulls your waist up and starts to pound you again. you sqeeze the pillow beacuse you have nothing to hold on to. then he reaches and grabs your hair to pull you up while hes still pounding gets up and turns you around and slams you agenst the wall. you scratch his back. you say "im gonna come." he said "im going to as well." he starts to push himself inside of you and you both climax. he puts you on your feet and you grab his hand and walk to the bed. you both lay down to go to sleep. he rolls over and kisses you. he said "i love you." you said "me to." you thought about those words. you didnt know if you loved him. you felt like you had to love him beacuse your parents aranged you both. you rolled on your side and said "goodnight."

name: hitomi toya

personality: most of the time calm. you like to have fun and love to run in your wolf form. you also love to sit and star at the stars. you visit you parents tomb alot.

family: none

looks:

(.com/image/anime%20ice%20princess/deidarasgurl10/anime/1177178855__Kaze_) but with light blue eyes.

and this when shes in wolf form

(.com/image/anime%20ice%20wolf/jennalou1998/Wolfs/Ice_)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

you woke up this morning with akihiko laying next to you. you look at him thinking of what you guys did last night. you kinda felt bad beacuse you didnt feel the same way that he did. you decided to let it go and looked at the clock. you had an hour before you had to leave. you got in the shower and let the water run over you. you thought hmm this is refreshing. you got out, and akihiko was waking up. you say "good morning." he looks at you with loving eyes, and smiles. he says "goog morning beautiful." you walk to the dresser and grab a pair of tight blue pants, and a light blue V cut shirt. it was kinda short on you, but you didnt mind. you went back into the bathroom to change. akihiko asked "can i walk you to the gates?" you said "sure why not." he caried your bags for you even when you insisted that you can handle it. but him being him wouldnt listen. on your way to the gate you both were reminising about the past. you said " i really miss my parents." he looked at you and stroked your cheek, and said "i know you do..we all do." you finaly reached the gate. you turned to him, and grabed your stuff. he huged you in a tight embrace. he said "im going to miss you." you say " i know you will. i will to." you giggled, and he gave you a kiss. you were finaly off to konoha. you brung your back straps just in case you wanted to shapshift. you looked around, and thought if i shapshift i would get there quicker, but i wouldnt really enjoy the outside world. not to menchin the danger. maybe i should shapshift that way i wouldnt have to kill anybody. it was decided you shapshifted, and started to run. about half way there you sensed two people that were coming up. you shapshifted emediatly. you walked out of the trees and saw in the distance two rogue ninja. you thought to yourself o great people i might have to hurt. well i hope they dont mess with me. you started to get closer to them. they looked at eachother, and blushed. you thought crap. i might get into trouble. to your suprise they let you pass. they turned into a puddle of water after you passed them. they must be out to ambush someone. you were about a mile away. you see the konoha gates ahead. you also noticed a group of leaf ninja. your geuss was that they were going on a mission. you studied them while they were geting closer. you saw a pink haird girl that kept staring at the black haird boy. the black haird boy looked depressed, and pissed. the blonde haired kid was up beat. the silver haird man caought ny attention. he had a mask on with his headband over one eye. he looked kinda cute, but yet so familar. the silver haird man looked up at you. you were pritty close to them by now. you looked away and had to hold back a blush. you past them with no worries so you thought. the pink haird girl decided to attack you. you turned around, and you moved so fast that her eyes didnt see you even move. you were behind her with a kunai at ther throut. if she moved she would die. the others got into a defensive pose. you looked at the pink haird girl and asked "why did you attack me." you let up alittle on you kunai so she could awnser you. the pink haird girl said " beacuse i thought you were the enamy." you said why would you think that if i didnt attack you when i was walking past." pink haird girl awnserd. " beacuse i thought you would waite to we put are gaurd down." you couldnt help but to smirk at her. you let her go. she turned around and asked " whats your name." you said " its not polite to ask someones name unless you give your own first." the silver haird man relaxed. you couldnt help but to look up at him. he was looking at you, and you imedeatly averted your eyes back to the girl. the girl said " o im sorry im haurno sakura." sakura put out her hand for me to shake. i took it of course to be polite. i said "and the rest of you." the silver haird man said "but you said it was impolite to ask for someones name before giving yours." you felt so embarased but you were very under control. you said "my name is hitomi." you thought they dont need to know my last name. the blonde kid spoke up first " im uzamaki naruto, and im going to be the next hokage." the black haird boy said " im uchia saskue." you couldnt control your rage you felt for that boy. you looked at him with hate. it showed on your face, but you imedieatly pulled yourself together. finaly the silver haird man said " im hatake kakashi." you couldnt believe it. you were finaly meeting the one and only hatake kakashi. you feel in shock you couldnt control yourself. you gasped. he looked at you with a confused look. you said " the hatake kakashi. your like a legend in my land." your legs were draging you towords him. he looked really nice upclose. your hand lifted to touch his cheek. he twitched away. you noticed what was going on. you said " im so sorry. i was out of line." he scratched the back of his head and said " thats ok no harm done." he smiled under his mask. you got buterflys in your stomache. you quickly excused yourself and started on back to konoha. you saighed with relief as you entered through the gates of konoha. now you have to find the hokage.


End file.
